Radio communications are used for a variety of reasons and situations. For example, radio communications may be used by first responders, event organizers, and others where it is necessary to communicate with others who are often remote from one another. Many times, radio communications are sent simultaneously, so that a group of communication device users can receive an audio signal or message at the same time. However, if the communication devices receive the transmissions at different times, whether due to the devices being connected via different networks or simply having different audio reception speeds, then audio from nearby communication devices will interfere with one another. A user of a communication device may in this instance have difficulty understanding the audio output based on the audio signal (or transmission) due to echoes coming from nearby communication devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.